


Sweet Music

by Andrea250



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: AU, Ceo Jung Yunho, Emotional Hurt, Homin - Freeform, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Jung Yunho/Female OC, Love, M/M, Past Relationship(s), Pillow & Blanket Forts, Strangers to Lovers, Teacher Shim Changmin, Yunho loves Changmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-24
Updated: 2019-04-24
Packaged: 2020-01-31 07:11:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18586333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andrea250/pseuds/Andrea250
Summary: Yunho meet Changmin in the winter time. His heart still reeling but Changmin laughter and mismatch eyes are a start.





	Sweet Music

 

**_ They are in a pillow and blanket fort: location Yunho apartment bedroom floor. _ **

**_ Song: Almost (Sweet Music)- By: Hozier  _ **

 

**_ 3rd Person's P.O.V: _ **

"You are my savior." Yunho eyes reflecting adoration and gratitude but a hint of underlying sadness. 

"I did nothing." Changmin ears turn red and Yunho says nothing. 

"Can we stay like this? In bliss." They lie in a blanket and pillow fort in Yunho's bedroom but it feels like theirs.

"Reality will come knocking but let's ignore it." Changmin head rest upon Yunho's firm naked chest.

"At this rate, it feels like free falling and my foolish heart is not scared." Yunho intertwined their fingers and he kisses the back of his lover's hand. 

"You will never have to question if I will be here in the morning or next week." Changmin curls into Yunho their naked bodies connected by tangled limbs.

"I know Min." Yunho wraps a protective arm around Changmin. 

"You make me happy and loved." Yunho openly admits.  

"I love you, it is my honor to love you." he moves his head to look at his boyfriend in complete admiration, it is always Yunho. 

"This does not feel real... you are not real... I must be dreaming." Yunho is dazed by the man in his arms. 

Changmin sits up and lowers his head to kiss Yunho "I am very real and you aren't dreaming my love." Yunho tucks a long golden strand behind his lover big but adorable ear. 

"I wish you could see you the way I do... you are stunning hyung." Changmin kissed the older male. 

"I am nothing special Minnie but when you say it, I feel like a million bucks." The older male smile is blinding. 

Changmin goes back to lay on his chest and listen to his heartbeat. 

"Who hurt you?" he is serious but the older male dryly chuckles. 

"It was a long time ago, it doesn't matter anymore." Yunho feels the pain that resides in his chest spring back to life. 

"It matters a lot if your eyes look like those of a kicked puppy." Yunho is an open and unread book. 

"I won't push Yunho." That is the last thing he would want to do.

"I am here just so you know." Yunho could tell that his lover is being honest and real. 

"Thank you Min." He does not know if he could open that door again.

"I am always here." He would never make Yunho feel like he is not worthy or deserving of love. 

"I am grateful for you." Yunho is content to have him by his side. 

"Don't let anyone ever, make you feel like you don't deserve what you want." _ **(A/N:Iconic line from the best movie ever!!!)**_  Changmin elegant fingers roam his body making his shudder and tingle. 

"I have you and that is all I need." Yunho did not desire greed or wealth, it is materialistic and disconcerting that people chase after such things and Yunho grew up having everything he could want or need but love was never an option.

"All I need is you." Changmin snuggled closer. 

They lay under the fairy lights and Changmin hum a song that makes them fall under a spell of a tranquil state.

"We should have made this fort near the tv, we could be watching Umbrella Academy." Yunho breaks the silence. 

"We were too busy for that Yun and I suggested to put a TV in here." Changmin shakes his head. 

"You are always right Changminnie." Yunho runs his fingers in Changmin long dirty blonde hair. 

"It is nice, being in love, it is something that I could never find... people only liked me or "loved" me for my money or power." Yunho felt resentful towards the people he associated with. 

"Well luckily for you, I met you as supposedly poor and broke Yunho. Who stole my Netflix password and we ate food poison street cart questionably edible crap but it is our thing and you go to the run down dance studio... around me you did not show money." Changmin like that about Yunho. 

He knew a lot of high profile people and they all- almost all- were silver spoon pricks and Changmin would have not bat an eyelash in Yunho direction to be honest if he knew he came from money. 

At first, he felt like a complete jerk for bashing rich people in front of Yunho and his kind boy friend joked and laughed, even joined in. He thought that all those times were to hide the fact he is a heir/chaebol and just was being his kind usual self and never reprimanded the younger male for it.

He had reassured the shocked male that he took no offence to his boy friend's words, it was surprisingly refreshing. Changmin felt a bit better, that day he found out that not all people are the same, it is hard not to generalize when all of his clients are trust fund little shits with attitude.

Changmin is a teacher and he works for a prestigious academy, it is a school for the rich kids with parents that pay for their brat noise kids to slack off but still make the credits. Changmin made his students work for their grades, it is surprising he has not gotten fired. Some of the parents are nightmares too but he knew his place and bite his own troublesome tongue.

"All my coworkers say I am lucky to be dating the top 30 most handsome powerful men in Korea and I roll my eyes, if only they knew the truth." Yunho agreed with his boyfriend. 

In the news papers and magazines they made him this perfect and squeaky clean man. Yet, Changmin knew the truth, his beloved hyung is a child that does not know what clean means and a man that can't close the toothpaste cap, he does not deserve to be praised.

"How did you not know who I was?" Yunho chuckles. 

"I told you, it is cuz I don't pay much attention to sns or things like that, it is books and food for me and other mundane boring things, I have no time wondering who is the richest or sexiest man or even woman." Changmin huffs. 

"I am happy to know that you would love me even if I had not much to offer and your reaction to me being rich was surprising cuz you didn't care. Many people threw themselves at my feet or kissed my ass but you! Minnie, you are still the snarky and zero fucks person I have fallen in love with." Changmin is not someone who is about the glitz and glamour. 

He doesn't want jewels or diamonds, it is not about brand names or expensive cars and he rarely traveled unless it is for a convention or something that interest him, it was not much. Changmin is a simple and easy going man... at times unless you piss him off or take his food. 

"You know that I am not about the glitz and glamour. I like that we can have dates like this, it is domestic and nice, no pretending or awkward silence... everything is organic, natural and growing. Nothing is forced." Changmin explains.

Yunho hums in agreement.

"You are the first person I built a fort with and you give into my ridiculous whims. Even when it seem childish, thank you Min." Yunho feels a warmth spread in his heart.

"I love your smile, all you have to do is smile and say something cheesy... I am putty in your hands." Changmin embarrassingly admits.

"Good to know." Yunho jokingly raises an eyebrow and his smile that can rival the literal sun is on display.

"I am a fool for you." He has never given his love openly until he accidentally almost died and Yunho's his knight in shinning armor.

This is something you hear in cliche K-dramas, it is unbelievable and a freak accident and one that all their friends call destiny.

**_*Flashback*_ **

**_1 year ago:_ **

**Changmin** **was just walking down 5th avenue on this cold winter morning. Minding his business and grooving to the music playing through his head phones and just doing his thing, not really suspecting anything would happen. One minute he was chewing on his soft and sugary pretzel the next he is on the ground... well the person under him broke his fall, it happen so quickly.**

**"Oh fuck no! My pretzel, damnit...." he mourned the lose of his sugary and tasteful treat that lays on the road, not really noticing the stranger that saved him and the car that is a few inches away from them. Smashed into a utility pole that could have been the sulking male.**

**"Are you okay?"** **Yunho** **shakes off the dizziness.**

**"NO!"** **Changmin** **sulks more.**

**"Are you hurt?" He is genuinely worried about the pouting deer.**

**"My pretzel is gone!" Violently smashed by on coming cars and his foodie heart is crushed just like his pretzel.**

**"Really?"** **Yunho** **is shocked.**

**"Yes, I take my food serious, thank you very much!"** **Changmin** **giving the man who saved him attitude.**

**Yunho** **wanted to laugh but knew better... they totally forgot about the car, luckily no one was injured, not even the driver luckily.**

**"What dark and trying times we live in!"** **Changmin** **shed a tear or two for the fallen delicious treat.**

**"Can I buy you another one?"** **Yunho** **offered wanting to make this strange yet captivating male smile. Deciding that he did not like the frown that adorned his face, it was his job to make him smile... deciding to unknowingly throw his heart and caution to the wind.**

**"Thank you but it is fine."** **Changmin** **totally forgetting his manners and wanting to kick himself.**

**"I am a complete ass, thank you for saving me."** **Changmin** **gets off the disgusting and not wanting to know what had touched the pavement floor.**

**He dust himself off and offers a hand to the older male and** **Yunho** **took the younger male hand in his, ignoring the lingering feeling when they part.**

**"I am sorry for not saying it earlier, are you okay? You did break my fall and you look a bit disoriented and... OH MY GOSH! Are you okay! Do you need an ambulance.... a hospital? OH** **BUDDHA** **!"** **Changmin** **wanted to smack himself for being inconsiderate after this stranger saved him.**

**He quietly cooed at the wide eyed male** **"I am fine. so cute!"** **Yunho** **was okay and nothing is wrong with his well being.**

**"Are you sure?"** **Changmin** **pulls the older male close inspecting him, mindless of his own  actions.**

**"You have a scratch on your forehead."** **Changmin** **looks at the tiny cut on the side of his face.**

**"I am fine. Please don't fuss over me but thank you. My name is** **Yunho** **."** **Yunho** **offered a warm smile.**

**"I am being a jerk again. My name is Shim** **Changmin** **." he removes his hands from** **Yunho** **face.**

**Finally looking at the other male,** **Yunho** **was dressed warm in a sweater and a pair of denim jeans and black winter coat, it is simple and he thought the male is good looking and especially his smile.** **Changmin** **is a sucker for a good smile.**

**Changmin** **also in similar fashion except he has 2 shirts and a pair of dark blue jeans and a maroon winter coat. "You are something else** **Changmin** **."**

**Yunho** **is a sucker for the innocent and fawn like eyes and  he just wants to get lost in them, the pool of milk chocolate eyes there is something warm and inviting in** **Changmin** **and he wanted to reach out but his heart still not over a past love.**

**"I hope that is a good thing."** **Changmin** **smiles, they are close nose to nose, as they have similar height the male 1 inch taller but not noticeable unless someone points it out.**

**"Can I buy you a pretzel?"** **Yunho** **offers again.**

**"I would like that."** **Changmin** **smiles brightly and** **Yunho** **likes this look better than the sulking face on the man he just met.**

**"We should probably call an ambulance for the other person."** **Changmin** **gasp and pulls out his own phone preparing to call 911 and** **Yunho** **rushing to the aid of the driver.**

**Both of them feeling like assholes.**

**_*End Of Flashback*_ **

"She was beautiful." Yunho starts off.

"You are breathe taking." Yunho could see a bit of jealousy from Yunho first sentence.

But Yunho words only spoke truth. "I met her when I thought I had no one." She was a light in his darkness.

"She was my spotlight." Yunho said melancholic.

"I had began taking my families company and I was lacking, even if I was taught the trade all my life. It was trying times and I was alone." Changmin caressed Yunho arm.

"She was a wolf in sheep's clothing but I was in love." He gave her 7 years of his life.

"I wanted to marry her and I almost did." That would have been a nightmare.

"She was a serpent pretending to be my prayer, it hurt, she was deceptively beautiful and her kisses dissolved my fears and worries." He could see the struggle in his lover's eyes.

"She picked me up from my decline and healed my wounds with love and lies... I gave her my heart but she didn't want but took it anyways." Yunho felt the knife of betrayal stab at his bleeding heart again.

"She thought I was asleep and talking to her best friends.... she belittled me and reduced me to nothing but a loveless fool and she had me wrapped around her pinkie. I thought she was someone I could lean on but she only used me." The young lover's heart broke and he wanted to hurt her for doing that to his Yun.

"I was blinded by an illusion of fake love. I wanted to ignore her harsh words but what is done was done and I couldn't turn back the time. The same morning she smiled and spoke sweet nothings in my ear like a spell." Yunho felt used.

"I was aware of her games and I told her and her tongue became poison... she said I was her meal ticket, it hurt, she went on to say that no one could want someone desperate and broken." He carried her words in his mind like a bad after taste.

Yunho heart wept but his face devoid of any emotions.

"She is wrong!" Changmin cried at the unjust situation Yunho was in and he clung on tighter.

"I am sorry." He had nothing to apologize for but he just had too.

"2 yrs later, I met you and I had to keep that part of me a secret, it was a must, in order to make sure I would never end up broken." He understood why the older male deceived him.

"I wanted you to love me for me and not what is in my bank account." He had nothing to fear with his young lover.

"The world seems brighter and I know I am better for what had happened. Don't fret my dear, life goes and things they change." Yunho ran a reassuring hand down Changmin side.

"I know I don't have much to offer but if you love me... I will love you back forever Yundol." He moved up to kiss his lover and the older male felt joy.

"I am fine with that offer." The older male smiles with delight.

"Thank you for opening up." It must have taken a lot on the older male but he would not dare take that trust for granted. 

"With you Min, it is easy and I have never been more happier in my life than these moments spent with you." He attacked his boyfriend's lips again and the younger male is happy.

"promise to never doubt my sincerity and if you are still going to use my Netflix... I am going to need a form of payment in a soft and sugary pretzel." Changmin adds on.

Yunho laughs and that is Changmin favorite sound on the entire planet.

"That can be arranged." Yunho knew he found his person in the young male.

They spend the rest of the evening in pajamas and laying down binge watching Umbrella academy with their treats from the street cart that they frequent a lot on main. These small moments make everything Yunho went through worth it.

**_ -The End _ **

 

**Author's Note:**

> A/N:I I hope you all enjoyed this wonderful short read. Again, thank you all for the support and love!❤❤❤
> 
> This is angst with happy ending... as always I am happy to update and write Homin hopefully I am not over bearing with updates almost constantly but they are really fun and cute ship to write. 
> 
> Thank you everyone for the love and support, it means the world too me!
> 
> Thank you my lovely readers I hope you are healthy and happy. Keep it weird everyone, love you all.
> 
> -AndreaXx


End file.
